LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 38
(The scene opens up with various characters in the story looking in shock) Narrator: This began with what would been the best story in all of LOTM, suddenly brought to a unexpected halt. Sora: Are we getting cancelled?! (DUN DUN DUUUUN) (Suddenly a phone begins to ring and Mickey Mouse picks it up) Mickey: Yes? .... I see. (Hangs up) Good news everyone! 22kingdomheartsfan is finally returning to work on Darkness Incarnate! Everyone: (Cheering) Bender: (Slides in) We're back, baby! LOTM: Darkness Incarnate The Real Part (The scene opens up with the Illusive Man who is sitting on his chair and speaking to Kai Leng about the attack on Bellwood) Kai Leng: I still can't believe they drove us off like that? Illusize Man: What surprises me more is Saren. Not only has he returned from the dead, but he joined the Plumbers. Kai Leng: A former Specter like Saren will make taking them down difficult. Illusize Man: Difficult. But not impossible. The Specters are not immortal. They can be beaten. Kai Leng: How should we move then? Illusive Man: For now we have many more worlds that need us. As long as non-humans are still around, humanity will always be at risk. ???: I could not agree more. (The Illusive Man and Kai Leng begin looking around for the voice that spoke to them. They then see a ball of light come in. The ball of light hovers in front of them and then it flashes. When the light clears they see a blonde haired angel looking woman) Kai Leng: (Pulls out his sword and takes a fighting stands) ???: Be at ease. I mean you no harm. Illusive Man: You'll forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe. You did, break into a Cerberus station after all. ???: Forgive me. I did not mean for our first meeting to go like this. Illusive Man: Who are you? ???: I am Ilias. The Goddess Ilias. And a creator of humanity. Kai Leng: Humanity's creator? What load of bull is this? Ilias: A non-believer. Not surprising really. I've seen many of them. Illusive Man: (Stands up) You claim to be humanity's creator. So tell me: What does "humanity's creator" want here? Ilias: I have learned about you, Illusive Man. I've seen the things you've caused. Illusive Man: And now you wish me to stop? Ilias: No. I, in fact, support your ideas. Illusive Man: Do you? Ilias: Yes. I love humans. I love them all. And I wish to protect them. In the world I watch over, there live monsters. Evil monsters. They attack humans without warning. They give them no mercy. And many humans are often eaten alive by them. Illusive Man: I see. Ilias: I send heroes out to battle these monsters. And to kill their leader: The Monster Lord. Only with her death can their be peace in my world. But.... One hero I sent out believes that humans and monsters can "Co-exist". The poor fool. Illusive Man: A very sad story Ilias. Ilias: Indeed. And it gets worse. I have recently learned of another one who thinks the same as the hero. And this sickens me because of what she is. (Ilias holds up her hand and shows in her hand a figure. The figure is shown to be Angewomon) Ilias: This "Angewomon". She thinks the same way: The humans and non-humans can live in peace. The fact that she is an angel makes it even worse. In my world, angels serve me. They were created by me. And it is because of this I can no longer sit by and watch as humanity suffers from these non-humans. Which is why I wish to join you. Illusive Man: A goddess wishes to join us? Ilias: You have been able to rally so many to this cause. To bring about the end of all non-humans. I believe you are meant to be Humanity's Champion. So please. Let me help. Illusive Man:..... (The Illusive Man waves his hand telling Kai Leng to stand down. He does so) Illusive Man: I can see you truly believe in what we stand for. That you wish to protect human kind. I'd be foolish to refuse your help. (Extends his hand) Welcome, Ilias. Ilias: (Shakes his Hand) Thank you, Illusive Man. I promise that you won't regret this. To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures